Troy has a girlfriend, Gabriella has no one
by xoxohsmlover
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are so close, now as adults they sleep in each others rooms and live in each others houses. What happenes when a new girl, Troy's girlfriend comes in the way? What happenes when the gang finds out about Gabriella's sickness? troyella
1. Chapter 1 what you never told me

Chapter 1:

Buzzzzzz Buzzzzz!! Blue eyes opened to see the alarm clock on 6:00 am, it only read rime to get up and go wake up Brie. He got to his feet and walked into her room, closing the door behind him. Climbing into her bed and under her covers, slipping a hand over her waist and pulling her back close to him. Back to sleep, before he felt her wiggle from his grip, to open her eyes and groan. "Get up Troy. You have practice and I have the office to go to" she said getting up from the bed, her shorts cringed to her butt and her tang top cringed to her sides as well. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower to change and get ready for work.

Twenty minutes later Gabriella was dressed and ready to climb into a limo, Troy came in soon after with a bag in hand. Working for the Lakers was hard work so he had a game today as well. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and felt the driver pull of toward her office or more like her company.

Soon enough she was getting a kiss from Troy on the cheek and she went to work as the limo pulled off. Gabriella sighed and walked into her office "Hello Ms. Montez drop off by your boyfriend again?" Joked her worker. "Noooo Troy's my best friend and plus us a couple…hell no! He's like my brother "Said a smiling Gabriella before she walked into the elevator to her office.

Opening the door to see Sharpay with a magazine in her hands rang on her face. "Hello Sharpay…you ok? "Asked Gabriella. "What the hell is this? Troy has some… girlfriend?? "She said and pointed to the magazine. Gabriella was puzzled, Troy told her everything, so he would tell her he had a girlfriend right? Brown eyes looked down at the paper, Troy had his hands around a pretty shaped girl with blond hair and her eyes closed. Their lips locked together as they kissed, not caring who saw them. Above it read 'Troy and mystery steamy 20 minute lip lock'

Gabriella took a breathe "so, I mean he 28 he can date who he wants. I'm not his mom "said Gabriella. "But-" said Sharpay when Gabriella pushed her out " I have a lot of work to do today so talk to you later by Sharpay " Said Gabriella and locked her door to go sit in her seat and do her work. She put her phone on silent as well, no answering calls for today.


	2. Chapter 2 fears of loosing you

Gabriella looked at the clock, 5:00 time to get out. She sighed, got her phone and saw missed calls. Troy's name attacked to them of course, she didn't call back but took the bus and train back home instead of the usual car pick up. Troy always made her take car service because of the guys that came out around this time. She reached home around 6, made dinner and left Troy a plate, knowing he was coming in later and would be hungry.

She took a shower and pulled on some sleeping shorts with a long tee shirt of Troy's getting into bed around 10. But a few hours later, she heard the door close and footsteps up the stairs, she closed her eyes. Think sleeping. Troy went into his room and changed quickly to go into Gabbie's room and climb into her bed. "Bolton you have your own bed "said Gabriella in a whisper to him.

"You didn't answer my calls or anything and then you don't take the car service home instead you take trains and buses. Something could of happen to you "he said in a frustrated voice hand around her waist pulling her close to him. " I came home in one piece no damage done but you can't sleep in my bed anymore, you have a girlfriend" said Gabriella with a sigh, pulling away from him.

He was speechless, he didn't know what exactly to say, I'm sorry? He sighed and climbed out her bed to go to her own, it was best to leave this matter silent. Tomorrow was Saturday, meet up with his friend's maybe, hang out with his girlfriend and pray Brie would still talk to him.

The next day Saturday

Chocolate brown eyes opened her room empty and alone without him there. She sighed to herself and got up to pull on her Pink sweat pants and a light hoodie jacket, perfect outfit for a jog. Taking her phone and her water bottle, she got out the house and started jogging down the road; they did live in a rich part of New Jersey. She ran and ran, finding no buzz from her phone. Was this some kind of level of space or something from him? She sighed at her troubled thoughts and rang the door bell of her best friend's house.

Dark skinned girl with long straight hair answered the door, she was tired and one hand came around her waist. "Gabby it's so early…why are you here? Won't Troy be worried? You know how he gets "asked Taylor letting the door open for Gabriella to come in. "Troy has a girlfriend and he never told me…he tells me everything damn it!" she said and sat in the chair with her arms crossed.

"So your telling me your jealous? "Said Taylor, shooing away Chad who went to get the house phone that was ringing. "No! It just I thought he trusted me that much to tell me these kinds of things. He can't have a girlfriend but sleep in my bed! "Said Gabriella with a smirk.

After a few more arguments between the girls, Taylor heard a knock on the door. Of course it was Troy with a worried face and sighed in relief as he saw Gabriella. "Gabriella I looked everywhere for you! "He said and stepped inside and towards her. "I'll leave you two to talk" said Taylor before she left into another room.

"Sorry Troy I just can't get over the fact that you don't trust me…how long Troy? "She asked him. "A few months, I didn't know how to tell you..." He said and sat beside her. She sighed, "Just tell me things from now on ok? "She asked him and he gave a happy nod. "I have to go get ready for work, I go in late today "said Gabriella as she got up and went out the door, having Chad and Taylor come in just as she left.

"Troy who's this girl you're going out with? Why isn't her name Gabriella Melinda Montez? "Asked Taylor. " Amanda and Gabriella is my sister…..in a way" now if you could excuse me, I have to go meet my girlfriend I'll see you guys in a few I'll bring her with me " Said Troy as he walked out the door and towards his house, by the time he got there Gabriella would be gone.

Later that day

Blond girl wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and kissed his cheek "Troy..." She asked him. Troy smiled once more and held her closer "yes? "He said back to her. "I need to ask you a question "she said with a silent sigh. "Ask away "he said back to her. " I want you to move in with me "she said to him, waiting for his answer.


	3. Chapter 3 you never cared

"….of course babe I'll move in with you" said Troy with a somewhat forced smile to hug her really close. He wasn't thinking about Gabriella at the moment as his girlfriend rambled on and on. "He just nodded and pulled her along to the luncheon with his friends.

"Hey guys this is Amanda, my girlfriend. Amanda this is Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelis and Jason." He said as they each said hi to her and made space for the two to sit down. Amanda smiled brightly; she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Me and Troy are moving in together! " she squealed happily and found everyone to be silent and just watch them. Taylor finally spoke up "oh wonderful! Wait Troy is moving in with you right Amanda? "Amanda gave a nod and smiled, holding to Troy tightly. The rest joined in soon after, saying how wonderful it was and how they seemed perfect for each other.

Later that day

"Babe how come you have so much clothes? "asked Amanda as she walked through his boyfriend's closet as they reached his place. "Gabriella work "he said as he sat on his bed and played with his phone, boxes all over his room as she packed. He looked up to hear the downstairs door open and close and things drop on the floor. He knew at once it was Gabrilla, she climbed up the stairs and almost walked past his room to turn back and see boxes of stuff packed. "Troy your moving? "she asked. Troy looked into her eyes "yea …with my girlfriend um…. Amanda this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Amanda "He said as Amanda came out and shook Gabriella's hand.

It was hard for Gabriella not to cry but she hide it well and smiled " oh nice to meet you then…excuse me I had a long day and I'm going to head to bed now " She said and moved into her own room, taking a shower and laid down to go to bed. She didn't expect Troy to come and sit down on her bed, tired and trouble. " I'm sorry but it just happened today" he said with sigh.

" I'm happy for you, now goodnight " she said and closed her eyes to pull the covers over her head to fall asleep, hearing Troy leave the room then the house. She knew if was now offcial Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were no longer bffs anymore, he had left her.


	4. Chapter 4 gabriella we need answers

Gabriella opened here eyes to hear nothing, it was a sad thought. She stood up in bed and took out a bottle to down two pills without any water. She put the bottle in her bag and got ready for work; she passed Troy's room and saw barley anything. He had already moved out with a few boxes left over, that he would pick up today she guessed. A sigh passed her lips before she got ready for work and left with in a matter of 20 minutes.

The rest of work went pretty find but she was so tired that she fell asleep in her office and didn't even have the energy to wake up when her worker called her. The co worker panicked and called an ambulance to pick up Gabriella and rush her to the hospital. Her emergency contact was Troy but the worker knew the trouble between them, so she called Taylor and said to be at the hospital as soon as possible.

Taylor rushed as fast as she can and called Troy, wither Gabriella would agree or not. "Gabriella!" she yelled and rushed into the room. :" hey Tay "she said in a weak voice forcing a smile on her lips "why didn't you tell me? "She asked with a worried voice. "Because it was hard I didn't even tell-"said Gabriella as she got cut off.

"Gabriella I was so worried why didn't you tell me you were sick? But with what? "Asked Troy in one breath as he rushed into the hospital out of breathes. Gabriella let a silence come in between then " I'm sorry I would ruin you and Amanda time together, best friend shouldn't get into those things " she spat back after thinking over her words. " Gabi that stupid. I care for you just as much you're my best friend! "Said Troy back in a slightly angered tone.

"You care? Troy you left me alone in the house knowing that I hate being along. You forgot about me completely and it doesn't seem like Amanda wants me around anyway "said Gabriella as she rested back in the bed tired. Taylor sighed and told Troy to just go out side for a while because it would be best it seems.

Gabriella rested back into the bed, wiping tears as they seemed down her cheeks, she couldn't deal with this anymore. It was overwhelming and breaking her down, she needed to escape it. The job she was at needed mangers in another state; she could take the job and leave next week or so.

A few hours later she was out the hospital and over at Taylor and Chad's house, they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend. "Gabi you should tell him you love him…" said Taylor. Gabriella looked away at the thought, "no, he doesn't care Amanda his world and I'm not included in it "She said with a sigh and put her jacket on with her purse in hand. "I'm going to the office for a few hours then I'm going home "she said and dashed out quickly.

It was only around 6, so she guessed she would be safe. She walked quickly along the pavement toward her office, feeling a hand slip around her waist and covers her mouth; she pulled away but only got caught once more. She screamed but she lost her voice lost in the fear she was experiencing. The guy tugged her down into the alley way, away from the people away from help.

Tears burned her eyes as she felt her skin and body press up on his own; with in the few minutes of her endless struggles she had been raped. Her small boy laid limp on the floor her body shutting down on her, she wasn't strong from the beginning and this has just mad her crash. She just found enough energy to press 911 on the phone and mumble simple words to the person on the other line.

Hearing the ambulance and the people rush to take her into the hospital once more for the second day. Talking to her during the way, they asked if she was on pills, she nodded as yes and they asked why. She paused before answering "I have kidney failure "she said with a sigh


	5. Chapter 5the song for him

Gabriella rested in the bed alone, lost in her own thought. If she didn't get a kidney soon, what would happen to her? She sighed at her depressing thoughts and asked the nurse, when she would be able to leave. The nurse said in a day or two at the most, Gabriella nodded and asked that she have no visitors. Of course people tried to come though, but she wanted to be alone. She had been for the past week or so, so why was anything different now.

She called her job and told them her choice to move to California and start a new office down there. They were happy the she agreed and said knowing her conduction they would hire people ands have her trusted co worker help back her stuff while she was in the hospital, along with travel with her.

Two Days Later

Gabriella stepped out the hospital took in a breathe of the un clean New York, before finding her way to the waiting car that had her. She was driven all the way back to her home, already seeing people set stuff in boxes then in trucks to drive away. She sighed this was the end, right?

She got out the car and watched as Taylor ran up to her to embrace Gabi in a hug for such a long time, "Your leaving?" asked Taylor with tears in her eyes. "Yea…..it best for me" said Gabriella with a slow sad nod. "Then do me one favor Gabriella…." Asked Taylor with sadness in her voice. Gabriella thought for a moment before she answered.

"Go to the party with me…its for Troy's surprise for Amanda" she said with a little hope in her eyes. "I don't know Taylor…..it will seem odd and….."said Gabriella thinking of anything to stop her from going. "Come on Troy will be happy to see you and everyone will be there think of it as your last goodbye to everyone…Gabriella please?" said Taylor with a pout.  
Gabriella thought for a moment, "Alright for you" said Gabriella with a small smile. "Great, now we must invite Sharpay over and find you something perfect to wear!" Squealed Taylor before she called Sharpay over her phone and started to plan how Gabriella would find the perfect outfit in less then 4 hours.

After just 20 minutes of shopping Gabriella has found the perfect dress. It was black and hugged all her perfect curves with a gold shimmering block down the front and for the straps. Her make up was perfect with a little glitter and she had settled with a hair do that was up. [[[pictures in pro you know you want see them She got dressed and got in the limo along with Sharpay and Taylor, Chad joined soon after. They all knew it was better to hold their questions about what happened to her, because she had a bruise on her arm.

Hidden by her black jacket and a little make up along with some on her things but they didn't show to the world. She was silent for the whole ride and pretty silent as they got into the club, a vip area for all the friends of Amanda and Troy.

Gabriella found her self distance as she saw Troy, finding her way top the bar to have a drink, light and easy. But Taylor suddenly whipped her back stage and handed her a microphone. "Gabriella I know you'll hate me for this but you need Troy more then anything. He's not just your best friend, you love him and you need to show him before you leave. So your gonna sing with Chad that song that you wrote a long time ago" said Taylor. Gabriella was in shock, she was speechless.

"….I…I can't do this all those people out there…Troy is out there" she said with deep breathes. "That's the point Gabriella and yes you can do this…now be good and it I'm still there for me…that's the song!" said Taylor and pushed Gabriella next to Chad that walked her out as it got dark on stage.

[[[I SO DON'T OWN HSM OR THE SONG STILL THERE FOR ME

As the lights were on thankfully Chad has the first words in the song and he looked towards her, so she had to sing back. Her voice was soft and heavenly as she made the hand movements and started to put her soul into the song she wrote herself. During the song she looked into the crowd, they all seems to have tears in their eyes, she even saw Troy's eyes glued to her for a second. She just hoped he realized this song was for him.


	6. Chapter 6 i got the ticket

(( the song from Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens Still there for me, I do not own ))

Gabriella finished the song and she looked up only to see Troy quickly look away from her, like it didn't matter. She thanked the crowd and moved off stage away from everyone, she just needed to leave and get out of here. She called for a cab and got in so it could drive her back to her apartment.

She turned quickly to see the back window and see Troy standing there, he was to late because she was gone. She felt small tears burn her eyes before she wiped them away and payed the driver as her apartment came up, she quickly rushed inside because it had started raining. Locking tight before she started packing her stuff, mainly her clothes. The rest was already packed and ready to go.

She finished and got into another cab to take her to the airport, she couldn't take it anymore. She was in love with Troy and he was getting married to someone else. She took a last look at her house to close her door and go into the cab that was waiting for her.

She reached the airport late at night, in tears and heartbroken, buying a flight and waiting on the line to board and start a new life.

Troy

He stood in the airport scanning the flights, racing to find her flight, racing to her see if he could stop her. Once he found it he raced to the gate, only to find it now closing and the plane moving off. He sighed and realized he had lost the person he loved.

The next few weeks

"Baby, you alright?" asked Amanda as she held Troy close to her. His dull eyes clearly showed pain through them. " I'm fine" he said and forced a smile on his lips as he pulled her closer. " Troy you've been in this mood ever since Gabriella left…you love her don't you? " she asked as she pushed off Troy. Troy stood silent for a moment, " yes I do" he told her in the plain truth.

Amanda slipped her ring off and put it in his hand, " the wedding off" she said and walked out the room, " I want you gone by tomorrow" she said and left her house. Troy sighed and looked down at his ring then pulled out his phone. Dialing Gabriella's number and she didn't answer and she didn't answer his tests. He finally was free from Amanda but he had lost his only love.

The only thing left to do was to find out where Gabriella went and get a plane ticket, good thing that was already done. It was now 5 pm and his flight was at 8 pm.


	7. Chapter 7 SHIRTS ARENT ALLOWED

**i tried to make this longer and updata this story for you guys.**

He watched as the plane doors opened and people began to step threw the gate and onboard the flight

He watched as the plane doors opened and people began to step threw the gate and onboard the flight. He looked down at his plane ticket and took his bag to step forward and show his ticket to the lady and then find his seat. Of course it was first class, no lakers player was pushed into the back of a plane, he just sighed for a now three hour fight to California.

He got off the plane and looked down to see a rent a car sign ad took out 30 dollars to give it to the guyt and hope in the car and drive off toward the apartments, where hopefully Gabriella would be in asleep, it was after 12 at night. He parked across the street and made his way up to the rooms and knocked on one door. He listened to the footsteps and the unlocking of the door.

Right before him was the short beauty called Gabriella, sleepy and confused. " Troy…what are you doing here? " she asked bewildered at why her ex best friend was even standing before her. " I was stupid and I was an ass, take me back Brie ? " he asking stepping toward her. " Troy no, I'm not some…some doll you play around with " she said getting pissed off.

" Gabi your not some doll, you're my best friend and I made a mistake. Best friends forgive each other no matter what " he said which one made her open her door and cross her arms. A smirk escaped her before she looked up to his worried eyes set on her. " Troy…" she whispered unable to get any words out.

Before she think of something to say, his lips came crashing into her hungrily. Their eyes closed quickly as they embraced each other and linked their arms on each other's body. Troy placed his hands around her small waist, pushing the robe out the way. It only sent chills up Gabriella's spin as she pushed her hand up his shirt.

Feeling over every muscle on his body as he pulled her body closer to his own; It caused her to moan and part her mouth, which Troy took no time to plunge his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss he started. His hands traveled up her night gown, right onto her thigh, forcing them to wrap around his torso so he could carry her. She closed the door with one hand and held on to Troy as he took her toward the bedroom.

By the time, she had hit the bed, they were almost bare of all clothes. Troy nipped at her neck , pressing his pelvis toward her legs as he teased her, just to hear her moan. Gabriella did nothing but please him wither heart filled moan, running her fingers threw his sandy brown locks along with his fit body. Not before long, Gabriella was under him and troy looked into her eyes once more.

Gabriella gave a soft nod and felt Troy enter her softly and slowly, he closed her eyes and held on to him tightly. He leaned over and whispered in her ear " shh it'll get better I promise " thrusting slowly still just so she could get use to it. She found no pleasure in it still, her once joy filled moans, filled with tiny squeals. Once a few more minutes passed, Troy was able to move faster and harder so they bother enjoyed themselves.


End file.
